


Hey, Big Guy

by ilovewrighting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Avengers (2012), Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Bruce aren't official Avengers, Tony and Bruce meet at a party, Tony offers Bruce a job, it turns to porn in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: “The Other Guy doesn’t have fans.” Bruce said.Tony shook a bony finger at Bruce. “Oh yes he does. Maybe not as many as Dr. Bruce Banner does, but I certainly count myself a fan of the Big Guy.” Tony smiled.Bruce looked into his drink. “What’s up with this? Getting me a drink? Is this some kind of Avengers scheme? I heard you were consulting but I thought Nick Fury was supposed to be the one schmoozing me. Isn’t this below your paygrade?”Tony acted like he had been shot, pulling his open palm to his heart in mock surprise. “How little you think of me.”





	1. Party Down

Bruce had been at the party for about an hour, but was feeling quite tipsy already. This was how he preferred to float through these hobnobbing events. He mostly liked to not go to them at any or all costs. Yet, he had been hoping to see the elusive Tony Stark tonight. He felt a little star struck, finding out Tony would be consulting for the Avengers, but mostly just thought that the two would be compatible intelligence-wise. Bruce was always hungering after someone with the same quick firing synapses he felt coursing through his skull.

He had seen Tony’s name on the list of possible Avengers field agents. Stamped red, No Fly. He was a consultant only, not to be thought of as part of the Avengers. How quaint. 

But here, at this SHIELD party, where Bruce was supposed to be getting gassed up by Fury to consider the opportunity to be an Avenger… All Bruce could think about was getting through the evening without any surprises. Tony was No Fly, and they wanted Bruce to be an Avenger? He downed another drink, thinking damn, I’m definitely more volatile than Iron Man.

Another drink or so into the night, Bruce was slipping, feeling hungry and bored, tired, and wanting to slip out without anyone knowing the wiser. It was as he admired his own empty glass that a warm hand patted his shoulder.

“What are you drinking, my friend, an Old Fashioned?” Bruce blinked in surprise, hearing the quite recognizable voice of Tony Stark, and then turning to find him, brilliant three piece suit and sunglasses, although it was dark and black lit within the enormous party.

“Ah, I think I’ve had enough for tonight.” Bruce said, suddenly feeling self conscious of his tipsiness. 

“I won’t let you not have a drink with me. If you understood that sentence, you’re not drunk enough. Tony Stark, nice to meet you,” Tony said, flashing a brilliant smile and wink in Bruce’s direction as he took a few steps toward the bar.

Bruce cocked his head a little bit. “You wanna have a drink with me?” He asked, somehow feeling the need to clarify. If he had ever pondered about meeting Tony Stark, it had definitely not gone down like this.

“Renowned professor of astrophysics, Dr. Bruce Banner?” Tony scoffed and Bruce’s heart soared a little bit. 

“Cool, yes okay,” Bruce said, quickly catching pace with Tony and accompanying him to the bar. 

“Love your essay on quantum dynamics. Brilliant stuff. I thought about that theory a lot when I was working on some more heavy duty space tactics for my suit.” Tony said, bobbing his eyebrows as they took seats at the bar. Of course SHIELD was too cheap to have an open bar. 

Bruce smiled as Tony ordered him his old fashioned and a dry martini for himself. The bartender brought Tony’s drink first and he winked at Bruce again as he sipped it, pulling out a bill to tip the bartender with.

“I’m flattered that you’ve read my work,” Bruce said, as Tony’s fingers brushed his, handing him the drink. Bruce was feeling quite curious as to just how intimately Tony Stark was with his history. If he was a consultant for the Avengers, he was sure he had probably seen footage of the Other Guy. 

“So, I’m also a fan of the Big Guy,” Tony said, and Bruce recoiled a little, feeling as if he had read his mind, “But I’m moreso a super big nerd fan of how you have 7 PhD’s and I would love to know what that is like.” Tony said leaning his elbows on the bar intently, bringing himself closer to Bruce.

Bruce smiled self deprecatingly. “The Other Guy doesn’t have fans.” He amended.

Tony shook a bony finger at Bruce. “Oh yes he does. Maybe not as many as Dr. Bruce Banner does, but I certainly count myself a fan.” Tony smiled.

Bruce looked into his drink. “What’s up with this? Getting me a drink? Is this some kind of Avengers scheme? I heard you were consulting but I thought Nick Fury was supposed to be the one schmoozing me. Isn’t this below your paygrade?” 

Tony acted like he had been shot, pulling his open palm to his heart in mock surprise. “How little you think of me. Why can’t an eligible bachelor ask another bachelor to have a drink with him while they discuss PhDs? I thought you might be interesting, honestly,” Tony admitted, then, a little drunkenly, sipping his own martini. 

“Yeah?” Bruce asked. “I kinda thought you would be interesting too.” He said, then, moving to touch Tony’s shoulder a little. “Sorry if I was a little guarded. I’m sure you know why.” 

Tony laughed and looked up. Then, he looked past Bruce. He shook his head. Bruce looked behind him. “Don’t mind him.” Tony said.

Happy approached the pair sitting in bar stools and came to whisper in Tony’s ear. 

“Happy, this is Bruce, Bruce this is Happy. There, now goodbye, I’ll call when I need you,” Tony said, nodding pointedly to Happy. Bruce raised his hand to offer a handshake, but Tony pushed it back down. “Enough pleasantries, Happy, Thank you,” Tony said again and Happy was gone. 

Bruce was beginning to feel a little uneasy. “What was that all about?” he asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes and stared into his near empty martini glass. “Happy likes to size people up if I’m planning to ask them to come back and check out my lab.” He said innocuously, but looking sideways a little, for Bruce's reaction.

“Oh…” Bruce said, things not quite clicking. “Wait, that’s me?” He said, uneloquently and Tony laughed. 

“I was planning on having more than one drink with you first,” He bobbed his eyebrows a little suggestively. “But this doesn’t seem to be either of our scene’s right now. Any chance you wanna ditch this place and go check out all my nerd tech now?” Tony asked smirking at Bruce.

“Your tech?? Heck yeah. Right now? That would be kick ass.” He said excitedly. “I mean, yes, thank you Mr. Stark.” Bruce said, reminding himself he was going to be his consultant as a part of the Avengers. No use to get too familiar just yet.

“Oh, ew.” Tony laughed. “Please don’t do that. I may call you Bruce mayn’t I?” Tony said, smushing his words together. Bruce wasn't sure but he wondered if he was mocking his formal tone. “It’s Tony or nothing,” He said, winking at him for what Bruce was pretty sure was the third time tonight.

Bruce was surprised with how well they got on together. He was usually quite shy with new people, but Tony talked with him about his essays as though he had studied them intensely. It was a sort of homebase that was making Bruce incredibly at ease with Tony.

About halfway through their car ride back to Stark towers Bruce noticed Tony’s hand inching closer and closer to the halfway point between their seats. Bruce wondered if Tony could find him attractive or if this chemistry Bruce was feeling was only imagined. Or just because Tony seemed to be very inebriated. 

“Here we are. Thank you Happy, no need to see us to the door,” Tony said, and before he exited the car he reached over, a quick gesture from where his hand had splayed out in the middle of the seat, and squeezed Bruce’s knee.

Bruce smiled at the contact, willing himself to open his door and follow Tony through a massive set of glass doors into Stark Tower.

Tony swiped a key card to open the elevator doors and stepped inside. Bruce was still halfway under the atrium, looking up, unabashedly admiring the beautiful architecture. He noticed Tony, holding the elevator door open for him by leaning against the door jam, not asking him to hurry up, just watching him, a small smile on his face.

Bruce’s face flushed and he followed suit into the elevator. Tony had swiped a keycard again and the elevator was going down instead of up. “Where are we going?” Bruce asked, when none of the floor lights illuminated on the elevator panel.

“My private workroom.” Tony smiled, bobbing his eyebrows at Bruce. “Doubles as a bar and lounge which is great because my buzz is going smoothly and I’m about ready for another martini.” 

Bruce chuckled a bit. “The luxurious ways of Iron Man,” He chided

“Hey,” Tony said, grinning at the banter that was ensuing between the two. He jabbed a bony finger into Bruce’s shoulder blade. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it. Half drunk is my favorite way to discuss theoretical physics.” His eyes drifted upward, over Bruce’s head a moment, and Tony tilted his head. “I guess half drunk is my favorite way to do most things, come to think of it.” 

The smile Tony was giving him was making Bruce feel just a little too happy. This was a purely platonic friendly colleague visit. There was no way that Iron Man could be into meager Bruce Banner, he thought. 

As the elevator halted, smoothly, just like everything else in the building, Tony shocked Bruce by grabbing his hand like an excited teenager and dragging him into the work room. Bruce took in a slow breath in surprise. The room was dark, similar to the house party they had been at, just earlier this evening. It had high ceilings and a handful of Tony’s reactors, suits and robots were littered throughout. Projected onto the ceiling, the only real light in the dim room, being the constellations that appeared in the night sky.

“Is this right now?” Bruce asked, in awe of the beautiful view contrasted with the vast amount of sheer tech. 

Tony nodded. “I like to work under the stars. Is that corny? Pepper says it’s corny.” He smirked, coming to stand quite close to Bruce. “Can I make you another old fashioned?” Tony asked, nonchalantly.

Bruce met his eyes, surprised almost, to find himself here in this exact moment in time, standing almost nose to nose, whispering with Tony Stark.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Bruce whispered, “But what exactly is your angle here, tonight, Tony?” He narrowed his eyes at the other man.

Tony took a moment, assessing Bruce. He pulled off his glasses, holding them in his hand and turned around. He leaned against a desk a little ways away from Bruce. 

Bruce was struck suddenly by how handsome Tony was without glasses. He looked more relaxed, yet at the same time, more intense. It was starting to make Bruce a little nervous how attractive he found Tony.

“Okay, cards on the table, I’m super into you. Your whole quiet, charming nice boy thing, it’s just adorable.” Tony said, honestly, and Bruce had to keep his mouth from dropping open in surprise.

“What about Pepper?” Bruce asked, stoically, as Tony smirked at him.

“Pepper and I have an open relationship,” Tony answered without hesitation, shrugging his shoulders. “Is that weird for you? Some people find it weird. I get that.” He said, putting his hands up and Bruce rubbed his eyes, trying to take in all of this information at once. Tony replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose and stood. “I’m sorry I said what I said, let’s forget it. We can just talk about physics all night like we were planning.” He said, smiling.

“It’s not that weird,” Bruce said, shaking his head and Tony’s eyebrows raised just a tad. He was sure he had pushed this fragile academic too far with this spectacle. He was too smart for it to be as charming and innocuous as Tony had hoped drunkenly at the party.

“I’m going to make us those drinks, shall I?” Tony said, turning around and coming to the liquor cabinet, behind the bar.

Bruce all but rolled his eyes. How could he be so awkward that Tony Stark was hitting on him and he was too nervous to even reciprocate? Here Bruce was thinking Tony was just trying to schmooze him for the Avengers.

When Tony returned, Bruce let his eyes linger on the other man’s, letting their fingers brush as he took his drink. Tony had placed a single cherry on top, pierced through a martini spear. “Classy,” Bruce commented, as he took the cherry, tenderly pulling it off the spear and popping it into his mouth. He sipped the whiskey and hummed appreciatively. 

Tony caught himself watching and walked over to a particular piece of artificial intelligence code which he had been working on. Bruce found it fascinating and the two devolved into conversation over the piece over another two drinks. 

“Oh! Look at this,” Tony exclaimed at one point, quickening his pace as he scooted behind the bar. He looked like an excited little kid. “Viola!” Tony pulled back a panel and a secret door opened into a little sitting room behind the bar. 

“Wow, this is wild,” Bruce said, brushing Tony as he stepped past him into the small study. There were two wildly comfortable looking arm chairs and a snifter of clear liquor on a quaint brown end table. 

“Sometimes I literally forget this is here,” Tony confessed, chuckling along with Bruce as he laughed.

Bruce shook his head a little bit, meeting Tony’s eyes as he closed the secret panel leading back out to the bar and the rest of Tony’s lab.

“This is quite cozy.” Bruce commented, coming to stand a little closer to Tony again. “About what you said earlier…” He began. “You’re into me, huh?” He asked, blushing a little, feeling silly bringing it up in such a childish way. It had been a while since he had flirted and while he was smooth back in the day, he was feeling nervous and tipsy tonight.

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Tony joked, sarcastically, coming to stand nose to nose with Bruce. “You are actually genuinely adorable. Plus you’ve got an ass that I could stare at for days.” Tony said, making Bruce chuckle again. 

“You’re very charming yourself, Tony Stark.” Bruce said, pointedly, his most recent drink leaving him with some built up confidence. “But I suppose you know you could have anyone in the city,” He bobbed his eyebrows and Tony shook his head.

“I don’t need everyone in the city.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I just want the cute physicist I brought home from the party tonight,” Tony grinned at Bruce, making him blush and look away.

“You keep calling me cute like you haven’t seen footage of the Other Guy,” Bruce said, smirking at Tony.

“I have,” He admitted, unflinchingly. “He’s kinda cute too, but in a little bit of a different way,” Tony said grinning at the other man. “He doesn’t have these same beautiful curls that you have- may I?” Tony complimented, pausing, hand poised to brush some hair off of Bruce’s forehead. 

Bruce nodded his breath held tight as Tony swept his fingers through the top of his curls. “Or that lovely smile you had when I asked you to have a drink with me tonight,” Tony said and Bruce’s cheeks twitched up into that self same smile. Tony’s fingers dripped to brush his jaw.

“I thought you were going to offer me a job,” Bruce confessed in a rushed laugh, intoxicated by their closeness.

Tony shrugged, bringing himself back to look squarely at Banner for a moment. “Still could,” He said, eyeing him a moment. “I bet you would be fabulous. It’s mostly me, Pepper and Happy. We could totally use your super genius know how.” Tony grinned, bobbing his eyebrows.

Bruce looked at him like he was crazy. “Are you for real?” He asked, a little taken aback and Tony nodded. “Here? Stark Industries?” Bruce looked around the room he found himself in, cozy and small with luxurious amenities and still part of the massive complex that incorporated Tony’s building.

“It would actually make me very happy. I thought about offering you a job at the ball but I figured it would freak you out, make you skiddish or something,” Tony shrugged and Bruce cocked his head.

“You’re right, I’m a little freaked out,” Bruce thought lazily, his whole night beginning to blur with whiskey and wishes. He collapsed in one of the beautiful armchairs, feeling quite tired all of a sudden. 

“I’m sure you would have to think about it.” Tony said, after a quiet moment of not quite knowing what to do. Then, he sat in the armchair next to Bruce. 

Bruce wondered what would consume his thoughts more, the job or Tony telling him that he was interested in him. The whole evening made his brain hurt. “Yeah, I definitely need to think about it.” 

“Take all the time you need,” Tony said, feeling the drowsiness of the evening hitting him as well. The party had been utterly boring until they had found each other. Tony settled into the chair, swinging his leg over the side and listening to Bruce’s even breathing. 

Bruce awoke with a start in the early morning hours, having fallen asleep in the little hidden room in Tony’s secret workshop, and finding Tony Stark himself snoring gently in the armchair beside his.


	2. The Official Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets invited back to Stark towers.

“Hey, were you being serious last night?” Bruce asked, as Tony led him back up to the street. “About the job offer,” He added on when Tony quirked his eyebrow at him. 

“Course I was. I'm always serious. Didn’t want to scare you off before I got to nerd talk about computer code with you,” Tony side-eyed him again. “But I did speak with Pepper yesterday. About offering you a job.” Tony said “So yes, totally serious.” 

Bruce was a little speechless. “I really appreciate it. I do want to think about it a little bit. This avengers thing is going to be pretty big isn’t it?” He said

“Ah, if anyone can handle it, I think it’s you and the Big Guy,” Tony winked and Bruce chuckled. “Why don’t you come back tonight for dinner and I’ll give you the proper tour.” Tony swept his hands up toward the atrium as they came out the same giant glass doors they came in the evening before. 

“Yeah?” Bruce asked, pausing with Tony and looking around.

“Please?” Tony asked, bringing his hands together to plead. “I have tons more toys upstairs I want to show you. We didn’t even scratch the surface last night. Literally. We were only in the basement. There’s like ninety-something stories up there. Pepper would know. Hey excuse me, how many floors are there?” Tony grabbed a security guard passing by and Bruce all but rolled his eyes.

“Ninety-three, Mr. Stark,” He answered, face as stoic as if he were Happy Hogan himself.

“Thank you,” He turned his attention back to Bruce, “See, ninety-three stories I didn’t show you last night, the martini logged host I was.”

“Alright you’ve convinced me,” Bruce said laughing. “What time tonight? Can I bring something?” He asked seriously

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t bring anything. Happy will bring you home now, and then he’ll pick you up tonight at 8 for dinner. I’ll be looking forward to it.” Tony clapped Bruce on the shoulder and Bruce wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess just by going to a simple party last night.

Happy was a silent companion and Bruce was fine to think about his evening for the first bit of the drive. Eventually he looked up, hoping to make eye contact with Happy in the rearview mirror. 

“So Tony said you’re coming back to get me at 8 tonight?” Bruce asked

“That’s correct,” Happy replied, without taking his eyes off the road. 

“Cool, cool. So how long have you worked for Tony?” Bruce asked, trying to make small talk.

Happy narrowed his eyes at him through the rearview mirror then, and Bruce smiled back. He slowly raised the partition in the car and Bruce sat back. 

“Rude,” Bruce murmured to himself as the black partition slipped closed.

.

In reality, the conversation Tony and Pepper had had about Bruce the night before had been all encompassing. 

“I want to offer him a job,” Tony said, after pitching him to Pepper. “He’s the elusive Dr. Banner. The guy is basically in hiding and apparently he’s going to be at the same party that I’m crawling out of my cave to go to, tomorrow night.” Pepper rolled her eyes at him. “It’s almost like it’s meant to be.”

She thumbed through the file. “7 PhD’s?” She asked incredulously. “In what?” 

“I don’t know. If I meet him and offer him a job, I can ask,” Tony replied, petulantly.

She narrowed her eyes as she read through Tony’s notes. 

“You don’t have to do a deep read through right this second,” Tony suggested, fidgeting a little bit.

“Oh Tony…” She said, slowly, and Tony winced, bracing for impact. She looked up at him from under narrowed eyes, “He’s so your type,” Pepper said suspiciously.

“Is he?” Tony asked, blinking his eyes in fake surprise. “Hadn’t noticed.” 

“Oh come on, the beautiful professor academic, he’s so your type. If you want him to work for us do you really want to sleep with him?” She asked

“Come on, it’s not like I’ve really got a no-romance work policy,” He said, gesturing between the two of them, and finally Pepper broke down chuckling.

“You’re a crazy man, Mr. Stark,” She said, shaking her head.

“That’s what they tell me,” He said, coming to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “So is that a yes?” He asked, looking like an expectant child, asking if he can go outside to play

“To offering him a job or trying to seduce him?” She asked, cocking her eyebrows.

“You’re so mean to me, you know that, Pepper?” He chided as she smirked at him.

.

When Bruce returned later that evening Tony met him under the atrium. He was dressed plainly in dressy jeans, a black sweater and a tweed blazer and although Tony wasn’t overdressed, Bruce still felt underdressed. 

Tony wore a simple grey suit, with a crisp white button down, flared open at the collar, but looked devilishly handsome with thick set glasses on tonight, a different set from the ones he had on the night before.

“Nice glasses,” Bruce said, a stupid way of greeting someone who had offered you a job last night, he thought to himself.

“Thanks,” Tony said, pulling them down his nose and bobbing his eyebrows at Bruce. “Let’s go up. Pepper’s gone and you know what they say, when the cat’s away…” Tony trailed off as he led Bruce to the elevator again, just as he had the night before. But that sentence, that analogy, it had Bruce’s heart rate up, as if he were on an interview instead of a wine and dine dinner tour on an open ended job offer.

He took a breath and willed himself to calm down. “How was Happy? Not too cheerful with you, I hope,” Tony asked seriously.

“He seems like a real pleasant guy...” Bruce decided to say and Tony laughed a little. 

“Here we are, Research and Development. Official this time.” He winked and Bruce followed him out of the elevator into a room with infinitely more gadgets than the basement room from last night. Although with all the windows, the natural light in the room was overwhelming. Bruce could see why Tony liked his private room to be underground.

He toured the whole premises, ending in the top suite, a table for two set up on the balcony overlooking the city. 

There was a forgettable waiter that brought their food out from the kitchen and sat each plate on the table. “Thank you, dear, you can head out, that will be all. We’ll sneak into the kitchen and get ice cream later for dessert.” He said to her and she nodded. “We don’t have to eat out here if you don’t like heights. We can bring the plates in and sit at the bar. Wherever you want.” Tony suggested.

“It’s beautiful,” Bruce said simply.

They enjoyed their meal out in the fresh city air and spoke about new development projects that Tony hoped Bruce would consult on. There was an upgrade for Jarvis, a project that could bring the Iron Man suit into outer space, and a suit that could be impermeable to chemicals and gases. 

Tony poured red wine for them generously as they ate and spoke business. Then, Tony was tired of speaking business. Bruce was being tight lipped about how enamored he was. He wanted to keep his cards in check. There was no reason for Tony to think that he was desperate. The job was tempting, but he was already in line for avengers. 

In reality Bruce dreaded balancing both. He dreaded moreso, that he longed to turn Nick Fury down indefinitely and choose Tony’s job alone where he would quite possibly never be asked to turn into the hulk, ever again. 

“I enjoyed your private workroom last night,” Bruce said eventually. “The constellations were beautiful.” 

“So was the company,” Tony flirted and Bruce laughed. 

“I have a feeling you're trying to persuade me about this job.” Bruce leaned back casually against his chair as he assessed the other man. Tony on the other hand, was perched forward in his seat, elbows on the table, ready to learn more about Bruce. 

“I'm doing no such thing,” Tony scoffed and Bruce rolled his eyes. “I was planning to, but your rock solid poker face scared me off.” He quipped

“If you say so,” Bruce laughed a little. “So tell me… how does a smart guy like you not end up on the avengers short list?” he asked eventually

“Wow, getting into the hard hitting stuff already, huh?” Tony laughed. “Well, I’m not exactly what they would call martyr material. I make dumb decisions sometimes in the moment, when my adrenaline is up. They say I’m not a team player.” Tony said, trying to be honest. “I like to say it’s because they can’t afford me, though so that’s the official story,” Tony joked, draining his wine glass.

“Very modest of you. I’m surprised they’re still considering me. Or I guess they’re considering the Other Guy.” Bruce shrugged. “I’m not sure I want to be able to call him on command.” He said, also finding a moment of honesty, a true hang up he had about joining the avengers.

Tony nodded. “Fury said you were still undecided. Couldn’t place why. Wouldn’t have guessed that’s it.” 

Bruce looked at Tony and they shared a loaded stare. “I don’t like who I am when I’m the Other Guy.” Bruce said. “I like who I am when I’m Banner.” 

Tony adjusted his glasses and leaned across the table to Bruce. “Luckily, I only offered a job to one of those two options.” He smirked and Bruce laughed then.

He shook his head. “You don’t seem to be phased by the Other Guy. Why?” Bruce asked, feeling like he needed to know before they could continue.

Tony looked up at the horizon. “Honest?” He asked, not looking at Bruce.

Bruce’s eyebrows narrowed. Tony had such intense energy, it left Bruce feeling constantly dazed. “Please.” He said, wondering what Tony was really feeling, not what he thought Bruce wanted him to feel.

Tony sighed and took his glasses off, setting them on the table. He poured more wine for them and stared at Bruce. “I can see you in the Big Guy, even just in video. So you’ve got to be in there somewhere right? All those PhDs, all that knowledge, all that compassion? It’s still you, right?” Tony paused, and looked up at the cityscape again. “I don’t know. Maybe you’re not. But when I look into that face, I see at least some Banner.” 

Bruce was staring hard at Tony. “You get all that from a few videos Nick Fury sent you?” He asked, skeptically, finally leaning forward,interested in Tony’s answer. 

He blushed a little, or maybe Bruce imagined it, but Tony looked at his hands awkwardly. “I may have done a little bit of my own research.” 

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. “I’m not sure I really want to know anymore,” he said, smirking at Tony. 

“I’m sure that sounds super creepy, okay, I’m sorry, but it was job related research!” Tony explained himself away.

“No, not at all,” Bruce laughed, “Feels nice to be admired by Tony Stark,” he said, smirking, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

Tony gave a tight lipped smile and tilted his head a little. He was struck suddenly with the feeling that he didn’t have the upper hand on the evening anymore. “Well, I wouldn’t know that I would say admired...”

Bruce sipped his wine and let Tony stir in the picture he had painted. Bruce was feeling dangerously happy as he sipped fine wine, at the top of Stark towers, looking out at New York City. 

Tony stared hard at Bruce. He was also vaguely aware that his body language was desperately pointed at the other man. He leaned, one elbow on the table, bent closer, studying Bruce, who sat back, lounging against the back of his chair, gazing out at the dusky sky.

“I should take a picture.” Bruce said eventually

“Wouldn’t have to take a picture if you came to work for me. You could see it everyday.” Tony suggested.

“And I’d get to see you everyday.” Bruce said, meeting Tony’s intense gaze.

“Sounds good to me.” Tony quipped back.

“You’re awfully confident, Mr. Stark.” Bruce said, shaking his head a little and leaning forward against the table now.

“And you’re awfully evasive, Dr. Banner.” Tony said. “Come inside and we’ll pick a new bottle of wine. We’ve finished this one and we’ve barely finished talking about work.” 

Bruce assessed Tony for a minute, as he stood and looked to Bruce expectantly. “White this time.” Bruce said as he stood and followed. 

“Listen, Big Guy...You’re the boss tonight,” Tony said and threw a wink at Bruce that had his stomach twisting in knots.

Bruce followed Tony inside and they went through a few doors and into a small room much like the hidden study off of the bar which they had fallen asleep in last night. The room was similarly sized, but had counters and racks of shelving with lots of beautiful bottles of wine stacked neatly. With the flick of a switch there were fairy lights along the counters and ceiling, bringing soft light to the room.

There was a high table and two bar stools. Around the room there were some cabinets with beautiful crystal wine glasses, but mostly there was just more wine. 

Bruce looked around in awe. “You said white?” Tony said, casually as he strolled into the room.

“Is everything this beautiful here?” Bruce asked, feeling dazed again, admiring the shelves of vintage blends of red and white wine. 

Tony came to stand nose to nose with Bruce “You’re here aren’t you?” He breathed.

Bruce was caught off guard. He blinked, and he was pretty sure his mouth was open in surprise. “You’re intoxicating,” Bruce said, suddenly overwhelmed by all of Tony’s flirting. “You’re making me want you more than I want this job offer.” 

“I don’t know why everyone seems to think the two are mutually exclusive.” Tony whispered, his gaze shifting from Bruce’s eyes to his lips and back again. 

Tony, then, couldn’t help himself and brought a hand up to brush against Bruce’s unruly curls. Bruce leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. Tony relished in the peaceful look on the other man’s face, his head cradled in Tony’s hand. “Gorgeous,” He whispered, leaning in to press a chaste, close lipped kiss to Bruce’s lips.

His eyes fluttered open in surprise, as Tony pulled away, and Bruce’s hands came up to grip Tony’s suit lapels. Bruce was the one who closed the distance this time, pulling Tony to him and all but crashing their lips together. Tony cupped Bruce’s face with one hand and with the other, twisted his fingers in those dark curls. Bruce held Tony close, his hand sliding up from his lapel to spread over his chest, and eventually up into his hair, exploring.

The two broke apart for air and while Tony’s eyes shone with excitement, Bruce’s were dark with desire. The fairy lights made the atmosphere all the more romantic and Bruce could still taste Tony and fine wine on his tongue.

“Wow.” Bruce said, as he and Tony caught their breath. 

“I wanted to do that all night last night.” Tony said, his eyes roving over Bruce

Bruce covered his eyes with his hand for a moment, collecting himself. He was getting way too into this moment, they had to slow down. “Tony, this is bad, I want to take the job you offered me. I don’t want to become romantically involved before we even see if we can work together.”

“Romantically involved, what is this 1950? Why can’t we drink more wine and make out a little and you can still take the job? No big deal.” Bruce opened his mouth to protest but Tony lunged on. “I have zero expectations for this to continue in any sort of fashion and it is in no way related to the job. Scout’s honor. If you don’t want this once you start for me, that’s fine, but you haven’t officially accepted my job offer yet.” Tony closed his argument. 

“It’s definitely not related to the job?” Bruce asked, that being the piece he was most concerned about.

Tony sighed and walked over to the other side of the cellar, finally breaking out of Bruce’s orbit, surprising Bruce when he missed the closeness. “I handled this quite poorly. I’m sorry Bruce. Of course it has nothing to do with the job offer. But to be fair you’ve been looking like you were going to turn me down on both accounts, but particularly about the job.”

Bruce blushed a little, realizing where Tony’s thinking had gone. “So you figured if I wasn’t going to take the job…” 

Tony put up his hands in surrender. “Figured I’d might as well focus my efforts on the “romantic involvement” part of tonight,” He propped himself up to sit on the counter. 

He looked up to the side a bit, and pulled a bottle of wine from a shelf just a little too high for him to have reached from the ground. He stayed sitting on the counter as he assessed the bottle. “Riesling okay?” Tony asked, as he hopped down and came to brush past Bruce, bringing out two fresh wine glasses. 

“Yes please. So just to clarify… I could accept this proposal tonight… we could become romantically involved,” Bruce smirked at Tony as he poured the wine and handed Bruce a glass. “And I could still come to work for you, start next week, all that jazz?” Bruce asked. 

Tony finished pouring his own glass and offered it up for a cheers with Bruce. “If you want, once you start work, we can pretend tonight never happened.” 

Bruce tipped the edge of his glass to meet Tony’s, the high pitched clink sounding soft in the small room. “I think I might like that arrangement.”


	3. Riesling and Cityscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut, be warned.

The pair had moved back onto the deck to look out at the city as they drank the fine riesling Tony had picked for them. 

“This is lovely,” Bruce said, feeling more at ease, knowing he could enjoy himself tonight with no expectations to continue once he started working. Just a one night sort of thing.

“I like coming out here. Clears my head, I feel.” Tony replied, sipping his wine. 

The two men were seated on a loveseat outdoor set that sat a little ways away from the table where they had eaten just a little while ago.

Bruce admired what everything looked like all at once. His form, seated next to Tony, the fine wine uncorked and half empty on the table, and the beautiful city, all of New York beneath them.

He turned, watched as Tony took off his glasses, tipped his head back til it rested on the back of the couch, and took a deep, slow breath. Bruce leaned over, slowly pressing a kiss low on Tony’s exposed neck. Tony gasped softly in response as Bruce leaned forward, kissing up his throat. Fisting his hands in Bruce’s hair, Tony pulled his lips down to meet his.

They kissed passionately, Tony letting his tongue slip out to tease Bruce’s lips. Bruce fisted Tony’s collar and slid his hand along Tony’s chest, down to grip his hip. Tony moaned into the kiss and they broke apart fractionally.

Bruce stole a glance out a the horizon as Tony kissed his neck, fingered the buttons on his collar and the little tuft of chest hair he could feel through the gap in the material. 

In a moment of confidence, Bruce swung his leg over, to sit on Tony’s lap, bringing their lips back together in a steamy kiss. Tony moaned again and Bruce ground his hips down into Tony’s. He could feel the other man’s cock pressed tight to his stomach and it made him just as hard. 

He ground down again and Tony broke the kiss. “You’re so sexy,” He said appreciatively. He brought his hands to cup Bruce’s ass, squeezing and exploring more, making Bruce moan.

In a moment, Bruce was kneeling on the ground in front of Tony, even the darkening cityscape looking weird where Bruce had been a second ago.

“Let’s go to bed,” Tony whined. He raised his eyebrow for Bruce’s approval. Bruce’s eyes were narrowed and calculating and it made Tony squirm. Bruce reached up, rubbing Tony’s erection through his expensive suit pants, Tony taking in a sharp breath.

He undid the zipper and watched, steadily as he pulled Tony’s cock free, already half hard, Tony gasping just from seeing Bruce there on the floor in front of him. 

Bruce finally pulled Tony’s cock into his mouth and he hummed appreciatively at the breathy moan the other man let out. The elusive Tony Stark, reduced to a gasping mess. 

“Fuck, Bruce you’re so good at this,” Tony suggested through uneven breaths. 

Bruce popped off and continued with his hand. “Just you wait,” He said, bobbing his eyebrows before sinking back down onto Tony taking him all the way into his throat. Tony scrambled to ball a fist in Bruce’s suit jacket, tugging without purpose at Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce was meanwhile letting his tongue do wicked things to Tony’s cock. 

“No, Bruce,” Tony stuttered, pulling at his jacket harder now. 

Bruce gave a few more passionate licks and with one more rushed “Please,” from Tony, he sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tony looked at him with half lidded eyes. Bruce’s pants were tented over his impressive erection and Tony couldn’t help but look. He held his hands out and Bruce stood, coming up to Tony who still sat on the stylish couch. Tony brought his hands to Bruce’s belt and fly, hoping to free his cock quickly.

“Kinda hot getting blown on a balcony, huh?” Bruce bobbed his eyebrows at Tony. He had been looking around at the city scape again, but Tony had diverted his attention back to the present moment. Tony had a hand on his cock through his boxers and was rubbing rhythmically. 

“So tell me, what do you like best about the view?” Tony asked in a whisper, his hand pumping distractingly on Bruce’s dick.

“The uh, sunlight coming through….mmm, the buildings,” Bruce choked out between hums of approval. Tony’s touch was experienced but also as unpredictable as he was proving to be.

“Something else on your mind, Dr. Banner?” Tony teased in a smooth, sensual whisper, pulling Bruce’s cock out through his fly and slowly sinking his mouth down on him. 

“Ahhh…no, nothing,” He said, panting a little as Tony set a pace that left him reeling. 

Tony pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand again, toying with the sensitive underside of Bruce’s cock. “Really? You seem a little distracted,” He said his voice, low and rough again, taking Bruce’s cock all the way into his mouth again.

Bruce moaned with surprise and pleasure. “Let’s go inside,” Bruce suggested, “Please,” He gasped out when Tony reached under his shirt to flick his nipple.

“Hey, Big Guy, like I said, you’re the boss tonight,” Tony said, softly, his voice still slow and gravelly. He released Bruce’s cock from his grip and Bruce staggered back a little. Tony stood and reached up with one hand to touch Bruce’s curls. 

Bruce fumbled to put his cock back in his pants and he let Tony take his hand, leading him inside off the balcony, and towards the elevator. Bruce gasped in surprise as they got on the elevator and Tony punched in the correct floor. “The wine! We left the wine,” Bruce said, moving to exit the elevator again, but Tony grabbed his arm. 

Letting himself be pulled back to Tony, flush against his body, he smirked. “I have wine upstairs, let’s go,” Tony murmured, letting the elevator doors close, and slowly bringing their lips together. Bruce groaned against Tony as he pushed their hips together. As he moaned Bruce felt Tony’s cock twitch, and instantly Tony was touching him again, and even through his slacks Bruce was feeling weak at the knees. 

“Just a few more floors,” Tony said, pressing exquisite kisses along Bruce’s neck and shoulders, still continuing touching Bruce. 

Bruce did all he could to clutch to Tony, his hair, his suit lapel, his hips, oh god, his hips. He tried not to listen to the gasps and moans that were coming out of his mouth and instead tried to focus on how crazy Tony was making him already.

“Too much,” Bruce muttered but Tony ignored him. The hand Bruce had twirling soft circles in Tony’s hair, switched to the top so he could get a good grip and he pulled. Tony hissed in a deep gasp, and his hand stopped, giving Bruce a second to think. The elevator doors were pinging open then, and Tony’s seating area opened up in front of them.

Tony grabbed Bruce’s hand again, pulling him toward a door at the far end of the room. Within the present room there were beautiful couches, a full bar to the left of the room, with windows out to the city scape all along the right wall.

They rushed through, Tony leading the way as he opened the door to his bedroom. Bruce looked around the lavish room. It was all deep mahogany furniture with blood red accents. His bed covers, a deep, bright red, and everything incredibly soft and cozy. 

There were a few arm chairs toward the foot of the bed, for entertaining guests, Bruce supposed. Tony strode over to a chest of drawers and took out a little bottle of lube, placing it on the nightstand for later use. He strolled to the foot of the bed and took off his suit jacket, draping it over the armchair.

“Stopping there?” Bruce asked, strolling over to where Tony stood, and undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

Tony cocked his head, smiling at Bruce as he undid the younger man’s belt. Bruce pushed Tony’s shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He leaned in, kissing Tony’s shoulder and collarbone, barely stopping to glance at the arc reactor glowing in Tony's chest. 

Tony started on Bruce’s buttons, soon pushing it to the floor as well, and running his hands up and down Bruce’s chest, feeling his stomach clench underneath Tony’s slim fingers.

“Nervous?’ Tony asked, quietly.

“A little,” Bruce said, honestly, his hand shaking a bit, as he brought his fingers up to twist in Tony’s hair, bringing him into a searing kiss. Bruce let his tongue dart out to glide along Tony’s lower lip and Tony moaned, softly.

Bruce pulled Tony’s belt off and tugged at his suit pants. They broke apart and Tony ditched his pants and climbed into bed. He sat on top of the covers, his erection clearly visible in his boxer briefs.

Bruce let his pants fall to the floor as well, and climbed in after Tony. They kissed and reveled in the feeling of skin on skin, touching each other greedily. 

Tony pressed his hips into Bruce’s, feeling the other man’s hard cock pressed tight against his stomach. 

“Take these off,” Bruce requested, as he slid his hand underneath Tony’s boxer briefs to touch him. 

Tony obliged immediately, sliding them down and kicking them off with his feet. Bruce did the same.

He kissed Bruce hungrily as Bruce touched him, and Bruce brought his head low to whisper in Tony’s ear, his lips brushing against it. “What do you want me to do?” Bruce asked, honestly feeling like Tony could say anything at this point and he would go for it. 

His hand dipped lower, cupping Tony’s balls and Tony whined. “I want you,” Tony whispered. 

“Is that so, Mr. Stark?” Bruce asked, lazily sliding down Tony’s body to take his cock into his mouth again.

Tony moaned at the combination of Bruce’s sinful mouth and the teasing use of his proper name. 

Bruce leaned up and snatched the lube off the nightstand, slicking a finger. “Is this what you want, Mr. Stark?” Bruce asked, his voice low and rough. 

“Yes,” Tony breathed, all the encouragement Bruce needed to press his finger gently into Tony, relishing in the way Tony squirmed his hips. 

He pumped in and out until Tony relaxed and then added another finger. Tony moaned again and Bruce could feel his cock throbbing against his leg. 

“You're so hot,” Bruce said, adding a third finger and Tony whined again. 

“Bruce… I want you,” Tony murmured, pulling Bruce up by the shoulder. They kissed, Tony nipping at Bruce's lips with his teeth and Bruce moaned. 

Tony took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Bruce, grinding their hips together. Bruce moaned again, feeling Tony’s cock pressed against his. 

“You ready?” Bruce growled, sitting up and pulling on a condom, slicking himself with the lube. “I want you so bad…” he murmured into Tony’s neck. 

“Yes, please,” Tony said breathily, as he wrapped his legs around Bruce's hips again. 

Bruce pressed his cock against Tony’s ass, and Tony squirmed underneath him. “Please.” Tony whispered again and Bruce pressed slowly, slowly into Tony until their hips were pressed tight together. Bruce started with a slow pace, but Tony was pressing his hips up each time to meet Bruce's thrusts in a way that was making Bruce want to stop time.

“So. Good.” Tony choked out in time with their thrusts. His head was pressed sideways into the mattress and Bruce couldn't resist kissing Tony’s neck. The little moans and gasps that were coming from him with every touch were exquisite and Bruce thrusted harder and faster the more Tony moaned. 

Bruce fisted a hand in Tony’s chest hair, twisting one of his nipples between his fingers. “I wanted you the other night when you showed me your lab.” He murmured, slowing his thrusts again, a little and Tony squirmed again. 

“Yessss… wanted you so bad…” Tony moaned, and Bruce thrusted faster, fueled by how much trouble Tony was having making complete sentences. 

Bruce could feel his stomach tightening, it was all becoming too much, the way Tony was writhing under him, the way he was gasping his name as he thrusted in, the feeling of Tony wrapped so tightly around him. 

He leaned down and touched Tony’s cock, “Shit, Bruce,” Tony said, and Bruce just kept slamming into him. “Gonna make me come…” Tony whined, pulling on Bruce's dark curls. 

“I'm close, Tony,” Bruce bit out, and dipped to kiss Tony, again, the feel of everything all at once driving them each over the edge. Tony moaned into their kiss, arching up into Bruce's touch as he came. Bruce felt Tony squirming and clenching beneath him and his own orgasm crashed over him, thrusting a few more times as Tony whined, getting sensitive. 

“Fuck,” Tony said, breathing heavy. He winced as Bruce pulled out and flopped over to the other side of the bed. 

“That was incredible.” Bruce said once he caught his breath. 

Tony bobbed his eyebrows at Bruce and leaned in for one more sloppy kiss. “You're incredible.” Tony whispered against parted lips. 

They cleaned themselves off and nuzzled up together, in Tony's luxurious bed. 

.

The next morning as Bruce dressed he eyed Tony, sleeping on his stomach on his big lovely bed. He had to remember that this was real, he had really slept over with Tony Stark last night. 

He finished dressing and collected his things. 

“Hey,” Tony said as Bruce approached the bedroom door. Bruce turned and found Tony, his arms above his head outstretched, the sheet slipping, exposing his chest, arc reactor glowing in the dim morning light. 

“Hey, you,” Bruce said, unable to stop himself from smiling at the handsome man. 

“Uhh, correct me if I'm wrong, but it's not Monday morning yet,” Tony said lazily, looking dramatically at his wrist for a watch even though he was still naked.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I've gotta go. I had fun last night though,” Bruce said, his eyes twinkling, and Tony cocked his head. 

“Stay and have some breakfast with me. Please? Half an hour, no more.” Tony said, bringing his hands together to beg. 

Bruce wavered by the door. “I guess I have a half an hour.” He said eventually. 

They walked out into the living area of Tony’s huge room. Waiting on the bar area were two omelettes, hot and ready.

“How?...” Bruce asked, turning, looking for an attendant and coming up with nothing. 

“I have my ways,” Tony said, donning his wide framed glasses and sitting down at the bar. 

“This looks delicious.” Bruce said. “Listen Tony, I really appreciate everything.” 

“It's my pleasure, Bruce. I'm very excited to have a bright young man heading up my research and development team.” Tony said, digging into his breakfast.

Bruce took a delicate bite but was surprised to love it, shoveling the rest of it into his mouth making little mmms and ahhs. 

“Glad you're enjoying.” Tony said, smiling happily at Bruce. 

“So we can really… not talk about this come Monday?” Bruce asked, feeling wary. 

“Starting Monday morning, I'm just your boss. Just like I promised.” He said, confirming Bruce's request.

Bruce smiled but wondered in the back of his mind if he would ever find himself in Tony’s bed again.


	4. Conferences & Pepperoni Pizza

Bruce got up quite anxiously for work Monday morning, opening his eyes long before his alarm went off. 

He showered, ate breakfast, prepared as much as he could. 

Pepper and Tony both met him in the lobby and shook his hands, and then, they were off. The tour was quick even though the building was huge. Bruce and Tony would be working mostly on weapons and other prototypes for the Avengers. 

Bruce had ultimately decided not to join the avengers, at least for the time being, saying the hulk was too volatile. Fury had been pissed but happy to hear that he would be working for Tony instead. 

Even still, they worked on weapons for the others and AI programming that would aid the Iron Man suit. 

Everything was going quite smoothly. Bruce was impressed that both Tony and Pepper were making an effort to act like Tony and Bruce's romantic night together never happened. 

Monday flew past in the blink of an eye and as be rode home in a limo, courtesy of Tony, he felt himself feeling a little hollow. Tony had made no mention of their evening, no glimmer of flirtation had ensued between the two and Bruce was stuck between feeling relieved and feeling like he had made the wrong move. 

Tony and Pepper still worked flawlessly together and they were romantically entwined, as it were. Bruce shook his head of these thoughts and reassured himself that this was what he wanted. His night with Tony had been great but there was no need to complicate work with play for no reason. 

As Bruce lay in bed he found himself thinking back to their night together. He found himself wondering what would have happened if he had stayed in bed with Tony that morning instead of getting up and getting dressed. What had he rushed home for anyway? Just to get out of the space of Tony, just to clear his head? He tossed and turned, feeling nervous for what may lie ahead.

.

The first week went by fairly quickly for Bruce, getting up to speed with the way Stark Industries runs. Pepper and Bruce were beginning to get close working side by side so often. Just as Bruce was getting to know Tony and his work habits, he was starting to know Pepper and her work habits. Admittedly, hers were much better than Tony’s. Tony liked to work in spurts, come in at 10am and work until after midnight, often later.

Pepper on the other hand, often worked early hours, getting her work in for the day before evening and budgeting herself some time after work. She also travelled a lot for the company, sometimes quite short trips, too, sometimes flying 14 hours, for a 2 hour meeting. Pepper did everything Tony didn’t want to do and Bruce found it admirable.

“Happy Friday!” Pepper said when she came in Friday morning. “Any fun plans this weekend?” she asked as they rode the elevator up to Tony’s office. 

“Nah, just gotta catch up on some laundry. You know the deal.” Bruce said, managing to bore even himself. “What about you?” 

“Tony and I have to go to a conference. It's in Canada so it's going to be cold. I'm not really looking forward to it.” she confessed. 

“Ah that's a bummer.” Bruce replied as they headed off the elevator toward Tony’s elegant double doors. 

Pepper flung them open and scoffed as the pair found Tony, passed out on his couch, vodka tumbler still in hand, somehow.

Pepper gingerly took the glass out of Tony’s grasp, setting it on the desk. She headed to the curtains and drew them, bathing the room in light. 

“Should I go?” Bruce asked. 

“Stay,” Pepper commanded. “Rise and shine, Tony!” she said loudly and Tony jolted awake. 

“What's up? I'm here, I'm awake.” Tony said, totally dazed. Bruce smirked. 

“You are going to have the avengers here in a matter of weeks, Mister Stark,” Pepper reprimanded. 

“Yes, I know.” He said, starting to defend himself.

“These drunken Thursday nights on your office couch have got to stop.” She said “Bruce hasn't even worked here a week and look at him smirking over there. You need to get your shit together Tony.” Pepper scolded. Tony groaned sounding like a teenager. Bruce meanwhile wondered if that was the first time all week he had heard Pepper curse. 

“Bruce can go down and get started he doesn't have to see this,” Tony said, tossing a look in Bruce's direction, making the scientist blush. 

“I wanted him to stay so you could see how easy it would be for one of the super spy avengers to waltz in here when you're passed out like that.” Pepper said pointedly. “We don't know exactly what Fury is sending us. You're the one who told me we need to be on guard, I thought you were serious.” 

“Oh my gosh, okay,” Tony said, getting up off the couch. “Bruce and I are going downstairs to work,” 

When they disappeared into the hallway Bruce snickered a little bit. 

“That was pretty intense.” He said, smirking again at Tony.

The quip earned him a steely glare. “That's Pepper,” Tony sighed. 

Tony and Bruce worked together all day, coding, recoding, testing, altogether preparing for the avengers. 

“How about a drink to celebrate your first week, Bruce?” Tony asked when they were done for the day. “We did some really good work this week.” 

“Okay, sure,” Bruce smiled as they headed back up to Tony’s office. 

“You're a real asset on this team, Bruce.” Tony said as they say down in front of Tony’s desk. 

He handed Bruce a drink as he sat down next to Bruce and they sipped, proud of their work.

Even though they had been alone all day working, now it felt like they were truly by themselves and Bruce was having a hard time not thinking about how easily their bodies fit together… he had to remind himself to respond to Tony. 

“I appreciate the chance you're taking on me. Nice to feel needed somewhere when I don't have to turn into the Other guy.” Bruce said honestly. 

Tony looked up with sad eyes for a minute, so quickly Bruce almost missed it, and then looked away. 

“You're very special Bruce, you and the Big Guy, but mostly you.” Tony said, staring into space so as not to look at Bruce. His heart was aching to lean over and touch the gentle, intelligent man in front of him. He wanted to hold him and celebrate their week of success together. 

Bruce held his glass out to Tony’s. “To our success,” He said. 

Tony looked at him and their eyes met for a long moment. Bruce could feel all the tension and the loaded moments they were each thinking of. 

Tony clinked his glass against Bruce's. They sipped vodka with a lime and Tony let himself hover for a moment in the night he and Bruce shared together. 

Tony found himself thinking he should have insisted Bruce stay, he should have taken him back to bed and peeled his clothes off of him again. But this was in the past and here they are, pretending it never happened.

“Pepper said you two are travelling this weekend.” Bruce said, hoping to make some more conversation. 

Tony pulled himself back to the present moment. 

“Sure,” He said, “I never follow where we're going. She's too good to me you know, she packs my bag and puts me in the car and off we go.” Tony chuckled a little. 

“How nice,” Bruce said, feeling a little weird. He saw flashes of himself and Tony interacting in such a way. Leaving each other pieces of code after pulling an all nighter, topped with sticky notes with little hearts. Fooling around in the offices or in the lab…

“She's the best. And she likes you a lot already. In case you weren't sure what to make of that  
ridiculous display this morning,” He laughed. 

“Oh good.” Bruce said 

“Almost as much as I do,” Tony said, and regretted it instantly. 

.

The weekend went past quickly, Bruce barely thinking about his work at Stark towers. 

He caught up on domestic stuff at home, doing laundry, cleaning up his apartment and even went out and bought some new clothes for work. Pepper and Tony were both so well dressed he didn't want to keep showing up to stark towers in his discount dress pants and mismatched shirts. 

He got some nice vests, new shoes, and a few new suits. Monday morning Bruce showed up to work looking sharp in a plaid patterned blue suit with bright blue tailored button down underneath. 

Pepper came into the lab looking at her phone. “We need to start off with some more tests, particularly for Captain America’s new shield- woah, Bruce you're looking snazzy as hell,” she said, brushing off his shoulder, a token of affection that left him grinning. 

“Thanks, Pep,” Bruce said, feeling his cheeks getting hot. 

.

Later that day, Bruce had to go up to Tony’s office to bring him a report. He knocked twice on the open door and peeked his head in. 

His suit jacket had been abandoned as his work got more intense throughout the day and now his shirt sleeves were rolled halfway up his firm forearms. 

The pants and tailored shirt together with the new shoes were making Bruce look incredible and Tony had to stop himself from licking his lips when he looked up. 

“Hello, Bruce,” Tony said, thinking, gosh what did I do to deserve this beautiful, curly haired nymph in my office?

“Here's the report.” Bruce handed him the stack of papers and Tony eyed the veins in his wrist, popping as he offered Tony the paperwork. 

“Great. Thanks Bruce.” Tony said, his eyes flashing to Bruce's lips involuntarily. Shit, Tony thought. 

Bruce huffed a chuckle that made Tony’s stomach drop. He had embarrassed himself again in front of Bruce. 

“Anything else I can do for you, Mister Stark?” Bruce asked. 

Tony’s eyes flashed again. “That's all. Thank you.” Tony said, his lips drawn tight. 

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows as he headed back down to his office. 

About five o'clock Tony rapped on Bruce's door. His suit jacket had been put back in place over his shirt and left open around the waist as he moved between computers and testing areas. 

Bruce glanced up from his desk, adjusting his glasses with his free hand 

“Hey Tony,” Bruce said, getting up and coming to stand in front of Tony. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tony asked 

“Of course,” Bruce chucked a little. 

“I was wondering if you would want to come with me to a conference this weekend. Pepper wants to stay and keep the fort down here since the avengers are coming next week and she suggested I ask you to come along instead. Any chance you're interested?” he asked “You'll get a bonus for working the weekend.” Tony bobbed his eyebrows. 

Bruce laughed. “Sure. You really want me to come along? As long as we don't have to take too long of a flight, the other guy doesn't love airplanes.” He said, a little nervous. 

“No, no, we'll drive. It's just a few hours. Thanks Bruce. This is a real big help. I get crazy at these things sometimes.” Tony said. 

“No problem. Pepper always goes. So we leave Friday? Come back Sunday?” Bruce clarified. 

“Yes. And we usually just get a room with two double beds. Is that okay with you?” he asked, quickly, blushing a little. 

Bruce took in a quick breath and let it back out. “Yeah of course. Not a problem,” He said, feeling his nerves already growing in the pit of his stomach. 

.

Friday morning came quickly. Bruce packed a bag for two days and showed up to work in some dressy jeans and a tailored button down, topped with one of his new vests, black and stylish, fitting him perfectly. 

It was late afternoon by the time they left and they had already done a lot of work for the day.

As they got into the car, Bruce pulled a heavy sweater out of his bag and balled it up like a pillow. Leaning against the headrest, he fell asleep in the afternoon sunshine. 

They arrived at the conference in Vermont in a matter of hours. 

It was chilly but not miserably so. Bruce awoke as a cold breeze rushed through the car. He jerked to consciousness and realized he was slumped against Tony, who was still sleeping leaned over, half slumped against Bruce. 

He smiled and sucked in a nervous breath. They were going to have to sleep in the same room tonight and Bruce would have to try his very best not to think about having sex with him. 

Tony awoke and they began to unload their luggage. 

At the front desk, they encountered a problem. 

“What do you mean there are no more rooms with two double beds?” Tony asked in a heavy voice. 

“I'm sorry sir, your reservation says one King sized bed, and that's all we have available.” the receptionist explained calmly. 

“This is outrageous. I want to be informed of any opportunity to switch to a different room with two beds.” Tony said, looking bitterly angry. 

The woman nodded and gave Tony the room keys. Bruce and Tony walked upstairs in silence, wondering what the other was thinking. This was going to make things way more awkward than they were already going to be. 

It was almost as if they each willed it not to be true until they opened the door to the little bedroom, the one large bed in the middle of the room standing out like a sore thumb. 

“Let's order some dinner, shall we?” Bruce said, distracting himself from the problem they were encountering. 

Tony swigged from a flask and nodded. “Pizza? I want something greasy.” He confessed.

Bruce busied himself looking at pizza menus left by the phone in the room. He thought about what they would do that evening, how they would share the bed without Bruce losing his mind. 

“Bruce?” Tony asked again, trying to get his attention. 

“Sorry, what?” Bruce asked, shaking his head. 

“I asked if you like pepperoni,” Tony said, “listen, Bruce, I'm really sorry this is turning out so terribly. You take the bed tonight and I'll sleep in the chair. It's my fault.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I'm not gonna let you sleep in the chair. Let's order some pepperoni pizza and forget about it for a while, hm? Gimme a swig from that flask,”

.

A whole pepperoni pizza, an order of French fries and an extra large flask full of vodka later, and the two were sprawled out on the bed, the king size still allowing for a safe distance between them as they watched TV. 

They had bribed the pizza delivery guy to stop for more booze and were halfway through another bottle of vodka when they turned on a corny romantic comedy. 

The couple was undergoing a series of miscommunication that led to them being kept apart for a while, missing each other and having arguments. Meanwhile Bruce and Tony mocked the dialogue, repeating the corniest parts and talking about how unrealistic it was.

One moment they were laughing, easy as could be, and then the next moment the couple was on screen, having an intense moment. The man and woman on screen kissed. Bruce wrung his hands and Tony busied himself looking intently at the comforter.

Bruce blushed as the scene turned more and more lewd, implying a steamy interaction that had Bruce shifting around, happy he was laying on his stomach rather than anywhere else. 

“So corny.” Tony choked out, glancing sideways, assessing Bruce. 

“Agreed,” Bruce said. But his eyes lingered on Tony’s. “Let's have another drink,” Bruce suggested, hanging Tony his glass. 

“Absolutely, Dr. Banner.” Tony purred, pouring Bruce more vodka. 

“So,” Bruce started, a smirk alight on his lips. “You sure you didn't do this on purpose so we'd have to sleep together?” he asked 

Tony let his mouth hang open. “I love that you're always so all cards out on the table, Bruce, but I would never do that to you,” Tony blushed. “I wouldn't want to force you into anything. You know. If anything else was going to happen. I'd want you to really want it. Not because I tricked you into it.” Tony said, feeling a little jilted. 

Bruce was quiet for a long moment. “I was only joking.” He said slowly. “Joking, mostly because I'm nervous. I want other stuff to happen. But I don't know how to mix personal and professional. I'm bad at them even when they're separate.” He said. 

Tony was looking at him with the same sad eyes as before. “You're not bad at them, Bruce.” Tony said softly. 

Tony shifted his position. “How about you come over here? Nothing has to happen. But it's been a long day and were stuck here together anyway. Hmm? Come here.” Tony suggested, opening his arms up for Bruce and laying with his head to the pillows. 

Bruce was hesitant at first but eventually nestled into Tony's embrace. It felt nice to be held so tightly even when there wasn't going to be anything further going on. It felt nice to cuddle into Tony’s shoulder, breathing him in and finally relaxing. They both fell asleep nestled tightly together in the bed they weren't supposed to share in the first place.


	5. Time for Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio celebrate their success so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd finish the old year off right by posting the last chapter of this! Special thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos along the way !! You make me so happy!! Hope you enjoy the last chapter :)

The night before the avengers arrived for training, the trio that ran Stark Industries found themselves in Tony’s office. The bed Bruce and Tony had shared at the conference felt like a year ago, rather than just a little over a week. 

Tony poured drinks for Bruce, Pepper and himself, while they sat around talking about everything they had accomplished. The weapons were ready to go, the rooms were all set up and Stark tower was totally prepared to have super heroes living in it.

“Good job, boys,” Pepper said, tipping her glass toward Tony and Bruce both, “We did it. They arrive tomorrow and we got everything done.” She said happily.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Pep,” Tony said, “You too Bruce.” 

“Thanks guys. These last few weeks have been awesome.” Bruce said, “I'm really happy I took this job,” he added. 

“So are we,” Pepper said, “Now it’s celebration time!” She said, downing her drink and climbing up on Tony’s desk, offering him her empty glass.

Bruce couldn’t help but stare at the way her pencil skirt sat on her hips, her legs crossed beautifully as she positioned herself on Tony’s large dark wood desk. Bruce cleared his throat and looked away. 

“You’re an awfully Eager Eleanor this evening, aren’t you?” Tony teased back at Pepper as he filled her drink. “We already are celebrating,” 

Bruce smiled at the two. “We did it!” He said, a little awkwardly, suddenly feeling tension brewing between the three of them.

“Cheers,” Pepper said, toasting her glass with Bruce, clinking them together and taking a little sip.

She stood from her seat on Tony’s desk and took off her blazer. Underneath was a white chiffon tank top which left her toned arms and shoulders on display. With the black pencil skirt, Bruce thought she was a vision.

He reminded himself to avert his eyes again and instead, found Tony had noticed him watching Pepper. They had been doing such an excellent job getting roped up in the avengers gadgets, and not talking or acknowledging at all the fact that they had slept together. Bruce was rather liking it that way, even if he found himself thinking about ways it could happen again…

He averted his eyes and stared down into his drink, wondering how he, Bruce Banner had ended up here in Stark industries lusting after, not one, but both of his business partners.

“I want to have some fun though, Tony…” Pepper said, looking over toward Bruce. 

“Pepper…” Tony warned. “I’m not entirely sure…” He trailed off as she came to sit on his desk again. She grabbed him by his already-loosened necktie and pulled him close to her slowly, kissing him. 

Bruce couldn’t look away, so he stared on as they kissed. When they broke apart Pepper’s dark eyes focused on Bruce’s and she smiled a wicked smirk. “Like what you see?” Pepper asked

Bruce felt his mouth go dry. He nodded, dumbly, feeling the attraction to the both of them like electrical undercurrent.

“Bruce said he wanted to forget about our little... tryst.” Tony said to Pepper, trying to break the trance. He felt like he was pressuring Bruce and he didn’t want to feel that way.

“But Bruce and I didn’t have a tryst yet,.” Pepper said, low and hot, and Bruce tipped back the rest of his drink.

Bruce, often a man of action over a man of words, came to stand in front of Pepper, brushing her hair back from her face. “You want to have a tryst with me?” Bruce asked, guiding Pepper in tipping her head back, bring his lips to caress her neck.

“Yes,” she breathed. Tony was entranced, watching as Pepper wrapped herself, draping her body around Bruce’s as he kissed her neck. It was quite a sight.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bruce whispered into Pepper’s skin and she laughed a throaty, sexy laugh. 

“Well I’m pleased the outfit reached at least one of it’s two targets tonight. Tony, where are you?” Pepper asked, suddenly looking back for Tony, where he stood frozen behind his desk. Pepper and Bruce looked too good, nestled together. Tony wanted to participate but he was also really enjoying watching. 

Coming around the front of the desk, Tony kissed Pepper, holding onto Bruce by the waist as Bruce continued to kiss her neck and shoulder. 

After a moment, they parted, and Pepper turned toward Bruce. Their eyes met and they kissed, their lips tentative and slow, curious about the other.

Tony wanted to moan but stifled it, feeling reluctant to be seen as the voyeur in this scenario. He leaned into Bruce’s neck, kissing and sucking little red marks, eliciting sweet little hums from Bruce as he kissed Pepper. His hands were rough on her hips and she was loving the way it felt as Bruce held her.

“This is okay?” Tony asked, as they took a collective breath. Bruce was looking a little shaky.

“More than okay,” Bruce said. “I’m just a little nervous,” 

“Don’t be,” Pepper purred, kissing Bruce again. She kissed down his neck, undoing the buttons on his shirt, greedily touching the skin she exposed. Tony was behind Pepper, then, pulling her shirt up over her head and cupping her breasts in his hands, through her soft lacy bra. He kissed her shoulders, and her back as he touched her breasts, making her moan. 

Bruce was sliding a hand up Pepper’s tight little pencil skirt, caressing the inside of her thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs for him. She obliged, opening her legs just enough that his hand could slip up and rub her through her already damp underwear. She moaned, loving the attention they were both giving her. 

Tony unhooked Pepper’s bra and let it drop to the floor. Bruce brought his free hand up to cup Pepper’s newly freed breasts, while the other rubbed soft circles over Pepper’s underwear. He pushed it to the side, sliding one finger easily into Pepper, making her moan again. Tony came to Bruce’s side, rubbing Bruce's growing erection. 

Bruce's finger was pumping in and out of Pepper with the most delicious pressure. He added another finger and Pepper squirmed on Tony’s desk. “Let me eat you out.” Bruce murmured in the quiet of Tony’s office. He laid down on the desk and pulled Pepper by the hips. She straddled him, holding herself above his face, his fingers still digging into her hips. He circled her clit with his tongue and she moaned.

Pepper was turned facing Bruce’s feet so she could watch as Tony pulled Bruce’s cock out of his boxers. He pumped his hand a few times, before sinking his mouth onto Bruce’s straining length.

Pepper moaned watching Tony take Bruce all the way into his mouth like that, and from the wonderful way Bruce was lavishing her.

Tony let a hand drift down between Bruce’s legs and this time Bruce found himself squirming under the pair of them. 

He had pulled out lube at some point, Bruce hadn’t registered when, but when Tony pressed a finger into Bruce it was slick and pleasant. He pushed his tongue in and out of Pepper, switching to lick at her sensitive clit. She was moaning louder and louder, and Bruce was almost worried someone would hear them. Thankfully the Avengers wouldn’t be arriving until the following day.

Tony continued to suck Bruce’s dick as he fingered him open. Bruce was hoping Tony would want to fuck him after their hookup the other night. It was incredibly hot taking Tony, but he also wanted to be taken. And now with Pepper in the mix, he wasn’t sure what he wanted most.

As soon as Tony fit three fingers comfortably, he was gone. Bruce groaned into Pepper’s sweet center, but soon she was shifting off of him as well. 

“Pepper, lay on the desk, Bruce, get on your knees.” Tony said and Bruce made himself comfortable between Pepper’s legs again. She was sensitive from the change in position, and hissed as Bruce let his tongue circle her clit again.

Bruce moaned as he heard Tony climbing up onto the desk behind him. They barely fit, but Tony was perfectly close to him. He could feel Tony’s hard cock pressed against his ass. Tony had also pulled condoms and lube out of nowhere apparently, as he used them and teased Bruce with one finger. 

Bruce moaned and Tony replaced his finger with the tip of his cock. Tony pushed slowly in until he had filled Bruce all the way up. “Shit,” Tony cursed, loving the eye contact he was making with Pepper as he fucked slowly into Bruce. 

She looked like she was so close to coming that Tony wondered if she would last. Bruce fingered her and licked her clit, sending waves of pleasure through Pepper. She watched intently as every move Tony made echoed through Bruce. She had a perfect front row seat to how good they looked with their bodies entwined together. 

When Pepper came it surprised her, starting in a gasp and turning into a long moan as Bruce pumped his fingers and flicked his tongue through her orgasm. Tony was also watching intently and getting dangerously close. He loved hearing Bruce make Pepper come and watching it unfold as he pounded into Bruce was perfectly dirty. 

Pepper tugged tight on Bruce's hair. “Oh, fuck,” Bruce cursed, feeling like he would only be able to handle so much of Pepper’s perfect moans and Tony ramming into him with that perfect rhythm. 

Bruce and Tony came in quick succession, their moans mixing together in curses and muttered names. 

The three collapsed in a sweaty mess on the desk. They were breathing heavy and all piled on top of each other, but they wouldn’t have had it any other way. Pepper pressed gentle kisses to Bruce and Tony, sliding into Tony’s rolly desk chair, lazily. Tony eventually curled up in one of the other arm chairs, but Bruce just laid on the desk, looking at the ceiling of Tony Stark’s office.

At some point they made it up to Tony’s immense bedroom, all curling up together in the large comfortable bed, Bruce nestled up with Pepper and Tony like they had snuggled that way a hundred times before. 

.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Tony entered the room and pulled the curtains back from the windows. 

“Oh my goodness.” Bruce said, feeling like his pounding head was getting worse the more light entered the room.

“I brought some breakfast, Bruce,” Pepper said as she came in, wearing a soft white chiffon robe and carrying a tray with eggs and sausage on a fancy plate with coffee.

Bruce groaned again. “I don’t know if I can eat… How much did we drink last night, Tony?” He asked, rolling out of bed and slowly finding his underwear and jeans, searching around the room for his shirt. 

“Clearly enough to knock your socks off,” Tony replied, moving across the room to kiss Bruce’s half dressed form. 

Bruce blushed and looked to Pepper as Tony kissed him quickly. “I had a lot of fun last night,” He said to Pepper and Tony both. 

“So did we,” Pepper came, holding the coffee mug off of Bruce’s tray.

“Oh, coffee? Pepper, you’re the best,” Bruce said, taking the cup gratefully and taking a slow sip. 

Pepper smiled and glanced at Tony, “You hear that? I’m the best,” She winked and kissed Tony chastely, leaned over, and kissed Bruce’s cheek. “I’m going to go get dressed, we’ll meet up in a half hour?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Pep,” Tony called after her as she headed back out towards the elevator. 

Tony was already dressed and well-pressed for the day. “What time is it?” Bruce asked “Are we late? I gotta go home at get ready,” He asked

“No, no, it’s only 10am. You can go home and get ready if you need.” Tony smiled a tight smile. “I got you a suit for today, though, so you’re more than welcome to use my bathroom up here and just hang out if you want. Pepper’s got her own special quarters so she won’t need the shower. You can hang out up here and get ready and have a nice relaxing morning,” Tony grinned.

“Wow, Tony, thank you.” Bruce said with a small smile. “You don’t mind if I get ready up here? Really?” He asked, softly moving closer to Tony, and pecking him on the lips with a smile.

Tony eyed him, pulling down his glasses to glance at him from over the rims. “Make yourself comfortable, okay?” He said and rose to leave.

“Thank you, Tony,” He said, finally relaxing. 

Bruce looked around Tony’s extravagant bedroom, contentedly. Grinning to himself, in the beautiful, luxurious bed, Bruce Banner found himself sure he could get used to this job at Stark Industries.


End file.
